


Study Break

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Fitz and Simmons take some time during finals week at the Academy to...explore the stacks.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere between mature and explicit, probably.

“Shh, not so loud,” Fitz hissed in her ear. “This is a _library_.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jemma gasped in reply, before their mouths connected again. Perhaps under ordinary circumstances, she too would feel guilty about the noise they were making, not to mention about defiling such a hallowed sanctum. But it was nearly two in the morning the third night of finals week and, well, she needed some stress relief. The fact that it came in the form of Fitz sucking love bites into her neck came as something of a surprise, but she was willing to go with it. She couldn’t believe she was finally getting everything she always wanted in this untraveled section of the stacks. The students at Sci-Tech didn’t have much need for the 790s section – sports, games & entertainment – and especially not at this time of year. 

Although Jemma was certainly getting a work-out, she realized with a snort and an inner apology to Melvil Dewey. 

“What?” Fitz wondered, far too focused on his current activity of unbuttoning his trousers.

“Nothing,” Jemma replied, snickering. “Just trying to decide if this would be filed under 791 or 794.”

He pulled away to give her a confused look. 

“Public performances or indoor games of skill,” she explained.

Fitz shook his head. “If that’s what you’re thinking right now, I’m not doing a very good job of this.”

“You’re doing an excellent job,” she assured him. 

He grinned, more pleased than smug, and drew her closer for another kiss. She let out another too-loud yip when he suddenly lifted her enough to rest her arse against one of the shelves. He hushed her again, but she ignored him as she was far too busy pulling up and rearranging the folds of her skirt. It was a rare clothing choice and she wondered if maybe her subconscious had been planning this all day – or all semester.

It had been a very long semester, full of very hard courses and very many changes from their lives before Sci-Tech, with very little time for any sort of enjoyment. And Jemma would justify this any way she could, because it also had been full of very longing looks from Fitz across lunch tables and lab benches. He probably had no idea how very obvious he was. 

Or, God, how very, _very_ good at this. 

Jemma groaned as his cock slid inside her like it belonged there. She tugged him closer, wrapping her arms around him and gripping his collar with one hand. He began to thrust, slow and deep, drawing little tiny whimpers from her until they grew into a constant, high-pitched moan. 

“Shh,” he said again, mock-scolding.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” was Jemma’s only reply. 

Fitz took that as a request or demand. Widening his stance, he braced one arm against the bookshelf and wrapped the other more firmly around her waist. His thrusts sped up, increased in force, and filled her perfectly. 

“Fuck!” Jemma damn near shouted. Her head fell back, hitting the books behind her. It was only then she realized how much the bookshelf was rocking as a result of their movements. “We’re gonna – we’re gonna knock this over,” she managed to say.

Fitz breathed out a laugh in agreement. “We’ll get caught for sure.”

Jemma focused on him for a brief moment, caught off guard by the almost sly, definitely aroused way he said that. She grinned.

“Face some real discipline,” she predicted. 

“Punished,” Fitz added, punctuating it with another sharp thrust that stroked against her clit just right. 

Jemma gasped, reaching one arm out to grip the shelf alongside her. She barely even noticed how the sharp edge dug into her fingers.

“Spanked, probably. Or – or, God, tied up and – ”

Fitz’s whine cut her off. He buried his head in the groove of her neck as he rutted into her desperately. It was a race to finish, and they almost did knock the shelf over when they finally came. Fitz stumbled to one side but managed to hold her up. It was a few minutes before he carefully lowered her to her feet and even longer before Jemma felt steady enough to stand on her own. Once she did, she reached up, brushed her hair back in an attempt to return it to some sort of order, and sighed happily. Fitz glanced up from where he was buckling his belt and smiled at her. 

When he finished, he handed her the handkerchief in his pocket and Jemma used it to wipe between her legs. She crumpled it in her hand because she knew better than to give it back to him – he was still so squeamish about bodily fluids. With her other hand, she reached out to grab his. They strolled slowly out of the back aisle of books and headed towards the door of the library. 

“Since when do you carry around a handkerchief?”

“Since we stopped using condoms and you started jumping me at every opportunity.”

Jemma smirked. He wasn’t wrong. She did. But… “How else are we going to make Deke’s mother? That is why we came here, isn’t it?”

Fitz glanced at her, giving her a wink as he led her out of the library and used his faculty code to lock it again. 

“I’m just glad you kicked all the students out first.”

“Well,” Jemma argued, “they can’t study all night.”

Fitz barked a laugh.

“What?”

“That’s a big change of attitude from when you were a student.”

“Only because I never got the chance to do _that_ like I wanted to.”

“Oh, really? Who did you want to do that with?” Fitz pretended to tease so he could mask the real jealousy. 

Jemma looked at him sideways.

“Who?” Fitz asked, still confused.

“Who do you _think_?”

“ _Me?!_ ”

“Obviously.”

Fitz was silent for a long time, reevaluating everything from their own Academy days he thought he knew. Finally, he just shook his head. “You would have had the chance whenever you wanted.”

“How about we make up for missed opportunities tomorrow night?”

He gave her a once-over. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted quickly. Let me know if you spot any errors!


End file.
